


Undercurrent

by thewriterpoe



Category: SHINee
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is back from the hospital. But there’s something different about him now, something…serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercurrent

Taemin is back from the hospital. But there’s something different about him now, something…serious.

It’s awkward now, even worse than before when he had been openly amorous. It’s uncomfortable and palpable, pulsating in the undercurrent; it drones louder than the refrigerator’s hum in the quiet of the night.

They’re all seated in the living, pretending to watch the television but really they have an eye out for Taemin. Except Onew. He’s not pretending. He’s openly looking at the bandage on Taemin’s left hand. He wants to know if it really was an accident or the result of a heart wounded by rejection; an ‘I love you’ left hanging in the air like a toxic fog corrupting innocent glances, perverting innocent touches, poisoning innocent feelings. Taemin’s trying not to notice Onew’s gaze but he unconsciously pulls down the sleeve of his oversized sweatshirt.

Key, frustrated with the atmosphere, looks like he wants to say something but Jonghyun warns him with a sharp jab in the ribs.

Onew beats him to the punch. “Are we not going to talk about it?”

His tone is not gentle and Taemin looks positively defiant.

“Hyung, maybe not tonight,” Minho mediates from behind the book half-hiding his face.

Taemin declares that he is tired and heads to Minho’s room - he knows Minho won’t pressure him to speak – but he’s painfully aware of Onew’s eyes following him.


End file.
